


The Sides of King Sombra

by BigSaij



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSaij/pseuds/BigSaij
Summary: With two mirrors, a human and a whole team of the smartest scientists in Equestria, Celestia, Luna and the Mane Six have found a way to travel through dimensions. The problem is, they have no idea what's different in those Equestrias until they travel through.This world, though, seems to have just the pony they need.And it just so happens that this pony is their old enemy, King Sombra.
Kudos: 1





	The Sides of King Sombra

**Author's Note:**

> This story is planned to integrate into a larger one based on the mirror mentioned multiple times. There are a few facts you need to keep in mind, as to not be confused by various bits of dialogue.  
> 1: The Crystal Mirror has a twin, with the other leading to our human world. This mirror is see-through, allowing Celestia to scry upon us, but is only one-way. Transportation, however, is two-way.  
> 2: The human featured accidentally came through said mirror, and is now trying to find a way to connect both worlds.  
> 3: The human is a brony, but the series MLP: FIM was canceled after Season Three. As such he has no knowledge of any events except for what as already happened.
> 
> Any additional information needed will be added as the story progresses, so check back if a bit of dialogue doesn't make sense.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Celestia asked our group. Luna stood behind her, featuring an almost equally worried expression.

"Absolutely. Right now, I'm drawing a blank on how to prepare for a meeting between ponies and humans. Perhaps an interdimensional opinion would help. Also, it would be smart to find out exactly which dimensions the mirror can travel to, and what they are like."

"You know, it's odd that when this sort of thing happens, no one thinks to talk to me." We all turned to see Discord looking at a faded map with glasses. "After all, I _am_ the only one who has actually crossed dimensions, at least if you don't count our little human friend here."

I sighed. "Fine. What do you think, Discord."

The glasses and paper disappeared, being replaced with an adventurer's hat. "Well, you'll most likely find alternate Equestrias instead of something like your human world. Who knows, you might even meet your alternate selves! Be careful, though." He leaned in to me. "If you see polka-dot skies, get out of there as fast as you can. You won't like alternate me if I'm angry."

I stepped back. "Okay, then. Everypony ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Rainbow Dash did a few flips to prove her point.

Pinkie Pie began blabbering as we approached the mirror. "Wow, this is going to be super duper fun! I bet other Pinkie Pie will throw us a 'Welcome to our World' party, and they'll be cake, and streamers, and it'll just be so fun!"

I made sure that both dials were set to option '1'. "Ready for our first interdimensional road trip?" I asked Twilight.

" _Your_ first one. I have already done this before, remember?" Oh, right. The other other Crystal Mirror. Too bad you couldn't ask Sunset what to do; as a pony living with humans she might have some good advice.

I gave a smirk. "Well then after you, princess." After rolling her eyes, she hopped through the portal. After giving a salute, I followed suit.

Bright light twisted and turned around me, similarly to my first trip to Equestria. These, though, seemed less chaotic, less... swirly. They more or less followed a straight line, like cables around a tube. When I phased through the mirror on the other side, I flew into a dusty, crystal wall.

"Ow. Jeez, can't anyone place these things with a safety pad or something?" Turning, I was then hit with a large orange farm pony. She hit me, I hit floor.

"Oh. Ahem. Sorry, Sammy."

One by on, the rest of our gang came through. Pinkie landed with a bounce, Rarity and Fluttershy came down gracefully, and Dash as usual slammed face-first into the nearest wall. "You didn't get first Dash, but it was a good effort," I joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

Twilight was about to say something, probably about how we should get right to work, when the door bust open and two royal guards came in with their weapons ready. Their armor was much darker then usual, almost a shadowy color. "Intruders!" the left one yelled. "Seize them!"

"Wait!" Twilight yelped. "We come personally from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

Their eyes narrowed. "They must have come to assassinate the prince!" the right one told his companion. "Use the crystal!"

I was about to make some sort of Assassin's Creed reference when I heard a sound of glass shattering, and a purple smoke filling the room. I was the first to fall to the floor, followed by the sounds of six other thumps. The last thing I heard before blacking out was "The purple one's an alicorn. We better shackle them and take them straight to his majesty."

\---

When I awoke, I found dark blue chains binding my arms together. They were familiar restraints; I had been under similar ones when I first came to our Equestria. Now, the shadow guards were escorting us down a dark hall towards the throne room. The crystal palace we were in was just like the one in the Crystal Empire, but this one had a much darker tone. It was almost like Luna had taken over the place and made a night castle.

The six ponies walked behind me in similar manacles. Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy all had straps around their wings, and Twilight and Rarity had anti-magic devices on their horns. Really, the purple alicorn had it the worst out of all of us.

The giant double doors opened, a velvet carpet leading us forward. On the walls, windows let a bit of outside light in, though it looked like the city was in a state of perpetual twilight. The skies were grey and cloudy, as if they were trying their best to hide both sun and moon.

The guards, though sparsely distanced at first, slowly grew in number as you approached the crystal throne at the end of the room. On it sat a shadowy pony, one you easily recognized. The metallic armor, the red cape, the curved, dark horn, and the red eyes.

"King Sombra?! What are you doing here?" Twilight was looking very confused, a rare moment for the studious pony.

The guard closest to her stomped his hoof. "You would dare speak to his majesty like this?"

King Sombra raised a hoof. "First, it is not 'King'. Please refer to me as "Prince' Sombra. Second, I could ask you the same question. I am not the one who appeared in a closet and comes from Celestia and Luna."

Dash punched her hooves together, a difficult task given her restraints. "We were here to do some sightseeing, but we could easily fit in time for kicking your flank!"

"Seeing as how you're in chains, I don't see how you're going to accomplish that."

"You'd be surprised," I told him. "You may not know it, but these ponies are the former Element Bearers."

"You mean the Elements of Harmony?" Sombra shook his head. "Impossible. Celestia would never employ a pony with a heart pure enough to use one."

Twilight bristled at those words. "Are you saying that we're-"

I put out a hand to shush her. "Wait. Prince Sombra, I don't suppose that Celestia and Luna are kind and benevolent rulers of Equestria, are they?"

I distinctly heard a snort from a guard behind me. "They rule Equestria, but they are anything but kind and benevolent. Both rule with an iron hoof, with all ponies beneath them as slaves or warriors. Only my Crystal Empire remains as a shining beacon of harmony."

"Wait. Are you saying that _you're_ the good pony here?"

He looked at Applejack. "I suppose that's what most would call me. I see myself as just doing what is right."

"Well, that settles it. We need to take Sombra and get out."

His royal gaze fell back upon me. "'Get out'? So perhaps you are the saviors that the stories told. You certainly fit the description."

"But prince," a guard interrupted, "that legend is just an old pony tale! It's not something to be taken seri-"

"This 'old pony tale' is coming to life as we speak." At our confused looks, he continued, "We have a legend here, that one day six ponies and one creature from beyond the stars would come and save us from the tyranny of the alicorns." Sombra raised an eyebrow. "So are you, then?"

"Yes!" Pinkie began to bounce up and down, despite the shackles keeping her weighed down. "We came through the mirror, so we can take you back to our world, and I can throw a 'Welcome to our World' party because it looks like this Pinkie Pie forgot to and it'll be super awesome!"

"Did somepony say 'party'?!" The door opened behind us, and six ponies came face-to-face with us. Unironically, each of us had some sort of counterpart staring back, with the exception of me.

Applejack and her brother, Big Mac were looking at each other with the familiarity of siblings. Rainbow Dash and Soarin both had their jaws drop, though for Dash I at least knew it was because Soarin was a Wonderbolt. Rarity's was Fancy Pants, who had masked his surprise under a neutral expression almost instantly. Pinkie Pie was bouncing along with an orange stallion who had a cutie mark of a cheese sandwich. Fluttershy had a tall, bluish green stallion, who looked at each other with a hint of disappointment.

But Twilight's was the most surprising of all. It had taken me a few seconds to recognize the unicorn, but Twilight did almost instantly. The blue that blended well with her, well, also blue mane and tail, the flamboyant mage's hat and cape, and almost every brony could instantly place her.

"TRIXIE?!"

"TWILIGHT?!"

The showmare rushed over to the alicorn, looking her up and down. "You look normal again! But how did you break the dark-"

" _She didn't."_ We all looked up to see a dark purple cloud manifesting through an open window. Floating down to floor, it twirled to reveal a purple alicorn. It was purple, with a horn and a mask glowing with a teal light. Her entire body was adorned with various symbols that resembled Twilight's cutie mark. I heard a low growl come from Trixie.

"Midnight Sparkle." The words had vile contempt behind them. "What are you doing here?"

It laughed, like Twilight but also not. This one had a darker tone to its voice. "Why, I just wanted to see my favorite prince and his mage. I see you made an excellent copy of me. Why, she looks just like the old me!"

"Enough." Sombra leaped off his throne, landing gracefully in front of us. "Leave, Midnight, before we make you."

Evil Twilight stuck out her tongue. "Oh, Sombra. You're no fun. Life on your ponies would be much easier if-" Her eyes locked on me, widening in realization. "No... no, that's impossible!" She took a step back. "It's just an old mare's tale! I have to tell Celestia right away!" In one powerful flap of her wings, Midnight flew up and out of the throne room.

"What. Just. Happened?!" I felt the exact same way that Rainbow Dash did. Slowly, I turned to face Prince Sombra, eyes leaving no room for discussion.

"Spill the beans. Now."


End file.
